X5402 AKA Lex : Max's Baby Sister
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Max's youngest Manticore sister finally contacts her. Where has she been all these years, is she going to be the Lexie Max remebers or the X5402 They Both want to forget? Chapter six Now Up ! Please Read and Review.
1. Dear Maxie

**" Hey Logan" I said to him entering the pent house**

**" Hey max" he said to me.**

**" I got a letter, with no return address on it" I said " I wanted to wait to open it"**

**" so let's open it" he said.**

**The Letter Reads:**

Dear Maxie,

Wow, it's been a long time, almost ten years I believe. I just want to tell you where I've been and how I am, and that I'm coming to see you, sometime soon, at least I hope. I won't tell you where I am in case my letter never reaches you.

I found them the night we escaped. I had walked to the local hospital, and they were on to me, there was a couple there fighting about their baby with a bar code on her neck. I thought they knew about where we had been all these years . I had ran over to them and asked them to hide me, I said people were looking to take me back to the evil place, I showed them my bar code.

They brought me to their car, and we drove several hours, first we stopped at a store and they got me some normal clothes and a brown wig, then to their house. They let me stay the night. They said I looked like their daughters, and had a feeling I could be their missing baby. I didn't understand what they were saying I was only seven at the time. They took me to the hospital to get a DNA test. It turns out I was there missing daughter.

You see Maxie they were trying to have another baby but couldn't, they had gone to a hospital, far from their home but close to where we were because it was a good facility for what they needed. But once the egg was fertilized, Lydecker took the wrong one and did the enhancing on me and then impregnated it into my mother, and took me away when I was the one born in the same hospital with a bar code on my neck.

It turns out my outside family tried to find me every other weekend for seven years.

No one knows what I am except for one person. I haven't been in contact with any of our brothers or sisters , I was only able to find your address by pure luck. Do you know how many of us escaped?

Always and Forever your Baby sister ,

Lexie.

P.S. Take care of yourself, and I hope to see you soon.

" OMG!" I pretty much shouted

" what" Logan asked " what is it"

" a letter from my sister Lexie" I said. "Look"


	2. The Incident

"Max, that's great." Logan said to me, with an oddly confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Logan?" I asked him.

" It's just, why didn't you ever mention Lex?. How come Zack never mentioned she was alive?" Logan asked me, staring down at the letter.

" I don't think he knew" I said simply. " Lexie was very reckless and rebellious as a little girl, she protected us all even as the youngest. There was a time where she spent two weeks in solitary lockup because of an incident. Usually I was the reckless one, but she was sometimes worse."

FlashBack

"Eva!" Max shouted in fear, as she saw her older sister seizing on the floor.

" Shut up! And Get Back!" the guards exclaimed

" Leave her alone" I yelled in his face, getting out of line.

" Get Back in Line X5-402, now! That's an order." he shouted At me.

" Not until you help E- I mean X5-538" I exclaimed.

"Lex" Zack Whispered to me, my older brother was our leader, and he didn't want us in any danger. "Stop it"

" You Better Listen to X5-599" The guard spat in my face. I may have only been five but hey I was pretty pissed off at him. I kicked him in the knee and took his gun.

" Help her or I'll shoot" I yelled.

" Okay, X5-402, Calm down" the guard picked her up and left the room.

A half an hour went by and no sign of my older sister.

"I'm going to go look fo her" Max said " No Zack you can not stop me"

" I'm coming with you Big Sister " I said.

Ten minutes Later we had found Eva being operated on, by experimenters.

" That stunt 402 pulled enabled us to use 538 as a Lab rat so to speak , we could just say the shakes were so bad she died" One of the scientists said.

I looked down and realized I still had the gun in my hand.

" Watch the door Maxie, I'm getting Eviee's Revenge" I said angrily.

"Lexie! No!" She said but it was to late I had already entered the room.

"402! What are you doing here?" They asked

" getting revenge for my sister" I said right before I shot them all, they all fell to the ground dead.

" Lexie?" a voice asked.

"Eva?" I asked.

" Yeah, Thank you" she said weakly " Baby sister, thank you they were about to kill me, but you saved me."

"What's going on here" Lydecker asked as he stormed in "402 what the hell did you do?"

And he saw the gun in my hand the dead scientists everywhere, and the alive Eva.

" You may have save one of your own but you did a very bad thing. You're coming with me!" he exclaimed.

"Eva!" I said

" Baby sister" she whispered " No! I love you"

In the hallway I saw Max on the ground.

" MAXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted

"LEXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted back as they dragged us off in different directions.

" Now you understand why I never told you Kels?" I asked My biological cousin. It must be a shock after hearing your cousin isn't exactly human but a transgenic freak.

" I guess" she responded "What happened after they dragged you off?" She looked at me innocently and hurt since I hadn't told her the truth years ago, the only person in my biological family that I could trust, with the secret of me being a super soldier from a government facility called Manticore.

" I was locked in a room by myself and was tested on, and beaten for two weeks" I told her Then they finally let me go back to my Brothers and Sisters"

" What happened when you went back Lex?" she asked me.

FlashBack

" Maxie" He said to me , putting his hand delicately on my shoulder " Don't cry, I'm sure Lexie will be all right"

" Zack you" I began " you didn't see it, she killed them, saved Eva. And yet had so much fear in her eyes as they were pulling her away"

I turned around and Zack put his arms around me, and I began to cry hysterically into his shoulder.

1 Day no sign of her.

3 days no sign of her.

1 week no sign of her.

10 days no sign of her.

But then on the 16th day of being sad and miserable, and rebellious cause I missed my little sister, something amazing happened.

We were all looking out the windows, thinking of how amazing life on the outside could be.

" Maybe we can just have fun no responsibilities and no respecting anyone" Ben said.

" Maybe" Came a voice from behind

I was the first to turn around. And that's when I saw her.

" Lexie" I cried in tears of joy, running over to hug her. " I missed you so much baby sister"

" I missed you too, maxie so , so very much" she said holding on to me tightly.

They all came into a group hug and that's when Zack noticed something was up, he had seen cuts on her back.

"Lexie what did they do to you????" He demanded.

" Well I was locked up in solitary confinement they called it, tested on a few times and beaten to be told I was a bad X5" she said tears dreaming down her face .

They were pretty bad, some still bloody , I had told Zack I would be the one to help clean her up, and Jondy had offered to help. They were everywhere. And it broke our hearts. The three of us never told Zack the severity because we knew he'd do something stupid, to get revenge on Lydecker and his people.

But at least we had my Baby sister back with us, for good this time.

"Wow" was all he said.

" I just hope she's the Lexie I remember" I said " and not the X5-402 that was way to reckless and rebellious"

" I don't think you have anything to worry about Max" Logan said sweetly

" Thanks " was I all could say walking over to the window, wondering where Lex was right now.

L e x

" Im going to Seattle cuz, Be back soon" I said to her" I hope"

" It's summer" she said " I'm coming with you"

" There will be two X5's or more there the likely hood that Lydecker and his men will catch us is high" I told her. Over the years I have learned to love my cousin.

" I don't care, I want to come with you" she said , apparently she felt the same too.

" Fine " I said.

"What car" she asked as we walked outside, with small bags of clothes.

" Who said anything about a car?" I asked. Pointing to My Black Ninja.

She laughed gave the what else is new look, and we were off.

I hope Maxie still Loves me, I hope we are there soon.

" Seattle , Here I come" I said.

" and Me too!" Kels chimed in.

" Yeah and you" I said.

" see you soon Maxie" I mumbled.

TBC


	3. A Sisterly Reunion and an X5 Grudge

Summary: Lex and Kelsey Make it to see Max but they also see...Alec. And to Max's surprise the two X5's have some bad history causing one to get punched in the jaw, screamed at and well...ah... stomped on. Yeah I think we all know who it is.

Note: In the Story there is eight year between Alec/Ben and Lex and Three between Lex and Max and two Between Lex and Kelsey.

" Jam Pony" Lex answered her cousin Kelsey , when she asked where max worked, "at least I think so"

" There it is" Kelsey said pointing to a building with a sign that read ' Jam Pony, The speediest Messenger service on earth '

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves" Lex chuckled with a nervous look on her face. " I don't know If I can do this"

" I don't care, cause you made me drive on the back of a motorcycle, you're not wasting that for nothing. " She said giving her older cousin a stern look.

" Wow" Lex said, with a little laugh" My little cousin is telling me what to do"

" I'm only two years younger" Kelsey said getting defensive of herself " Im almost sixteen"

"Whoa" Lex said " Take it easy cuz"

They walked to the door , and were about to enter, but Lex hesitated to take a step forward.

" You ready?" Kelsey asked grabbing her cousin's hand

Lex walked over to semi-tall woman, who had dark skin and dark hair. " Do you know where Max Guevara is?" Lex asked trying to hide the excitement on her face.

" Who wants to know?" the girl asked.

" An old friend. " Lex simply said.

" Yeah and who would that be?" she asked again.

" Hey O.C. This girl givin ya problems " a women's voice asked from behind.

Okay Lex was pissed, she just wanted her sister that's all. So she may have an anger problem or two. She did a round house kick to the woman behind her. To Lex's surprise the woman caught it. They were about the same height,,she had shoulder length curly brown/black hair, and familiar eyes.

" Maxie?" Lexie whispered, it was a long shot but hey , wasn't it possible?

Her foot was dropped . " Lexie?" Max whispered back.

Before they knew it, Kelsey and O.C. were watching the longest and tightest embrace they'd ever seen.

" I missed you so much Baby sista" Max said.

" Me to Maxie, I missed you so, so Much" Lex said.

" You tend to say that to me a lot." Max said with a chuckle in her voice.

" I do don't I?" Lex asked.

" Yo, O.C." Max Said, " This is Ma Baby Manticore Sister Lexie. She was the youngest."

" Nice to Meet you" O.C. said " Sorry bout before."

" She knows??" lex asked.

"Yup" Max explained

"Well Maxie, this is My biological cousin Kelsey. Kelsey this is My Manticore sister Maxie"

Lex explained.

"Kind of figured" Kels responded.

"She knows?" Max asked her sister

"Yup" Lex said mocking her older sister.

"Hey Maxie " a voice said from behind her.

" Hey Alec" she said " This is..."

"X5-402" Alec responded.

"Ah " Lex said getting up to face Alec " X5-494, Lydecker's obedient soldier from day one, and my brother's twin. Alec, the name suites you. I should punch you for what you helped him do to me." Looking at Max's confused face " Ah what the hell " she said. As she punched him really hard really fast. Blood started pouring out from his mouth.

"Ow!" he exclaimed " you could have broken my jaw "

" Oh right. We both know you deserved it, " Lex said angrily.

" Okay" Max said stepping in between the two " what the hell is going on here?"

" Should you tell her or shall I?" Lex asked.

"No by all means, be my guest" Alec replied. Holding a towel over his bleeding Jaw.

—------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------

"You were a very bad little X5, 402." Lydecker said evilly, as I was curled up in a ball in the corner of my cell.

" I saved her!" I shouted " I saved Her!"

"None the less you were very, very bad," Lydecker stated. " Now do you want to be with your unit again?"

"Yes! Of course" I cried.

"Then you will have to be punished" He said with a faint smile upon of his face.

Then there he was. "Ben!" I ran over the cell bars crying "Ben help me!" He didn't say a thing.

" Oh it's not you brother Ben" Lydecker said, confused and scared I backed away from the bars, " It's his clone X5-494, He's here to help 'Punish you"

" During the two weeks Alec over here had beaten me, cut me, stabbed me twice, to 'Punish me' but I had managed to scratch under his eye, like he did to me. That's how I knew it wasn't ben" I said Looking the opposite way.

" What the hell were you thinking????????" Max screamed at Alec " You tortured My Baby Sister!"

" I was given strict orders Maxie1" Alec shouted in her face " I couldn't disobey as much as I wanted to. I was 13 torturing a fucking 5 year old. Even in Manticore you know it's wrong. "

She walked away from him head torward the door, O.C. followed, then Kelsey, Then I started to. But I turned around and walked over to Alec.

" Burn in hell 494" and stomped on his foot..

I continued to follow Max out the door. O.C. Said her goodbyes, and told her she'd watch the 'scum' and Max said something about a guy named Logan. Max hoped on her Ninja, and Kelsey an I hoped on mine following her into the distance letting the tears roll off our cheeks.


	4. A Close Call between Life and Death

We followed Max for about a mile when my hands started shaking, I struggled to make a tighter grip on the handle bars, of my Motorcycle.

'God, just hold on a little longer Lex' I thought to myself as I felt the infamous X5 seizures coming on. My whole entire body began to shake.

"Crap, not again" Kelsey whispered, feeling the vibrations from my body.

Max, pulled over on the side of a building and I had followed her. Thank god, I had just enough in me to park My Bike. I started seizing uncontrollably falling off the bike.

Max realized we weren't behind her and ran over, to where I lay on the ground.

"Fuck" Kelsey Whispered "Bottles empty" showing Max the pills I took for the seizing.

"Hey now" I barley got out.

"Sorry" Kelsey said.

"No your not" I struggled to say.

" You're right, I'm not" she said with a smile.

" I used to take the same thing back when I got them" max began " Logan may have some in the pent house, Help me get her up there"

"Okay" Kelsey said.

Max's POV

" Can you hold her" I asked my sister's cousin.

"Yeah" Kelsey responded.

"LOGAN!!!!!!!!" I shouted pounding on the door.

"Max?" he said opening the door " Max, what's wrong"

" Remember when I told you bout Lex?" I asked " well she's here and on the way she started seizing.

"Lex!" I heard from the hallway.

"Oh god!" I said " I've never seen it this bad ...ever"

"Hold the door open" Logan said, not really directed at anyone, so Kelsey ran and held the door open.

Logan scooped up my baby sister in his arms, I've never seen her like this. She was always so strong, and now so weak so fragile. He lays her down on the couch and all I want to do is cry but I cant I have to be strong for my baby sister. I look at Kelsey, and I notice the blond has already begun to cry but, she's trying to hide it.

"Max" Logan said to me " I don't think the pills will help she needs an injection"

Logan went to go put his hand on my arm but I pulled away "Logan " I whispered

" The virus, we still don't have the cure, ready. "

" Right , I'll call Dr. Carr." He said.

I walked over to Lex, she was unconscious. I checked her head and she was burning up. I ran to get the thermometer. I handed it to kelsey. " Take her Temperature" I said , as I went to get wash cloths and cold water to bring it down.

"107.5"Kelsey said alarmed "that can't be right"

" A Transgenic's normal temp is 101.1 " I informed her. " I always assumed it was for a soldier to pass off as sick on a mission if they need to make an enemy feel bad for them or something like that."

" Oh" Kelsey said "Is she..."

"Not if I can help it" I answered, without letting her finish.

"Dr. Carr is going to bring it right over" Logan stated.

" She has a fever" I told him " 107.5"

"Wow" he replied

"Does this doctor know?" Kelsey asked

"Yup" I replied

We began to put the cold cloths on her head to bring the fever down when a knock at the door brought our hope up.

"I'll get it " I said.

I opened the door, then shut it again. "Why did you shut the door on Dr. Carr?" Logan asked

"It was Alec" I responded.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Alec go away " I said opening the door

" I just want to..." he began

"You don't get to" I cut him off "Now I'd love to kick your ass for what you did to my baby sister over ten years ago, but where having an emergency in here so buh bye!"

I walked away from the door and another bang on the door. "Alec!" I open the door and... " oh Dr. Carr come on in" And unfortunately Alec takes this opportunity to come in behind him. "Great" I mumbled under my breath

"Where is she?" Dr. Carr asked

"On the couch" Logan answered.

"Oh my" Dr Carr said making both mine and Kelsey's heads go up " this is bad , she'll need a double dose. "

" A fever?" He asked

"Yeah it was 107.5" I answered " but we got it to go down at least I hope so. I have not had time to check it again" I glared at Alec, and he looked away as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm on it" Kelsey said.

" Has it ever been like this ?" he asked. I didn't know and that upset me. I wished I did. I wished we were together all these years I know that may be a little selfish but I honestly cant help it.

" No, not this bad" Kelsey responded. "105.3"

"When did they start?" He asked. At least I knew this one.

" She got them at Manticore when she was six only twice" I responded

"Then she didn't get them until age eleven or twelve" kelsey responded. I wanted to thank her, for being there for my baby sister all this time.

He gave her the injection and then informed me that it would take fifteen minutes to settle down , and about thirty to forty to end.

After he left I turned around and saw Alec's face "Leave"

"No" He said "Not till ya hear me out"

"Not gonna happen" I said.

Then we started yelling and bickering. Logan came over to us. " What's going on?" So I told him what Lex told me. " Alec I think you should leave"

"Nope" he said

"Somebody needs to punch him again" Kelsey mumbled

"Okay" I said. And I walked over to him and punched the other side of his jaw, really hard really fast just like ma baby sista.

"Maxie!" he said.

"You deserved it" I said " And, ah only people I like can call me that and right now I don't like you" and I walked over to Lex and Kelsey.

"Thanks" Kelsey said

"No problem" I responded " he deserved it , She still has blood on her knuckles from when she punched him at Jam Pony"

" I'll ask Logan for warm water to clean it with" Kelsey said excusing herself. Smooth.

" Hey Lex, I punched Alec In your Honor, your cousin asked me to, she's a good girl. Please Lexie you got to pull through this, I can't lose you when I have finally got you back after what ten years?" I whispered to her.

"Ah here we go" Kelsey said. Bringing over a bowl of warm water.

It took us twenty minutes to scrub all of Alec's blood off of her knuckles and mine. And by that time her seizures ended. But she was still unconscious.

" Yeah We are at Wyoming Central State right now. It seems ok. We just got here. Next Is Seattle Community. Okay I will by Auntie" Kelsey spoke into her cell.

" So her parents don't know ?" I asked.

" No" she answered "only me."

" and your coverup is colleges?" I asked

" Yeah" she answered.

"That's Lexie's idea isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah" she responded

Then we laughed. " She probably doesn't want college" I said

" No" Kelsey said " She said it's too risky for who she is, the truth has to come out sooner or later."

"Yeah" I said.

"Kelsey? Maxie? " Came a really , really weak voice.

"Lex!" Kelsey and I said at the same time.

"Your okay baby sister , thank god!" I said.

" Or we can thank the blue lady" she said

"Yeah" I said

" Like Ben" Lex said. Ben . Alec that Bastard.

" Yeah Like Ben. Alec was here to try to apologize and explain but I punched him your cousin asked if someone could and I wanted to so I did."

"YAY!" She said " Go Maxie! Go Kels!. Ha ha . Ugh how can you stand 494."

" I can't" I said. She apparently hates him so much she refuses to call him Alec. " He gets on my nerves a lot , I blame him for the virus that doesn't allow me to touch Logan. If I do he dies. I hate that. We are working on a cure it's not ready yet. But he helped Manticore set me up to kill Logan, by helping me escape after they implanted the virus in me, because they want him dead."

"Because he's Eyes Only" she said

"How..." I began

" I pieced it together" she responded " 494 is a bastard"

" A fu–" Kelsey began

"Hey!" My Baby sister sternly Said to her cousin, as I held one hand and Kelsey held the other.

I couldn't help myself I let out a little laugh . " don't even bother apologizing cause I know you are not sorry cuz" she said.

" Good to have you back" Kelsey said and they hugged " Love ya"

" Love ya Kels" she said.

She turned around and hugged me.

"Love ya Lexie" I said to my baby sister

"Love Ya Maxie" she said to me.


	5. You Again ?

' _Maxie, Zack, Ben, Jondy, Zane someone help me_ '

" _You're nothing like him" said the little girl in the corner, lying in a puddle of blood, shaking " You're nothing but a cold hearted bastard"_

"_Such a large vocabulary" He said, he may have looked like him but he wasn't him " For a little X5"_

" _Am I supposed to be scared of you" she asked, she was a strong girl, little maybe, but definitely strong. _

"_You should be I hold the knife" He said smirkingly _

" _That doesn't matter torture me till the world ends I'm strong enough to endure it"_

_Said the five year old girl._

_He came into the cell playing into her plan she had a piece of the knife that broke off, she lunged at him and scratched under his eye a line. Now she could tell the difference of good and evil. _

_And he retaliated by... _

Lex, Max and Kelsey had all stayed at Logan's Place that night.

They were all awoken by a scream coming from one of the guest bedroom's.

"Lex?" Kelsey whispered.

She looked over at her older cousin who was holding her stomach and screaming and struggling as if in a fight. "Lex are you okay?" She said

"Lex"she shouted, there was no response.

Max and Logan cam running in. " What's wrong?" Max asked Kelsey.

"I don't know, she just started screaming, and grabbing her stomach as if in pain" Kelsey responded.

Logan held her in place " someone check where she's holding"

" I will" Kelsey responded. She lifted up the corner of her older cousin's shirt, and was appalled by what she saw " Oh my god"

" what?" Max asked walking over to see what is was.

"It's a stab wound, Deep. With a lion cut out around it" Kelsey informed Max and Logan.

"The Manticore Symbol" Max stated.

"Alec" Logan suggested.

Lex still screaming woke up and left the room, put on black pants a black tank top and a zip up sweatshirt

" I dreamt of it again" she said to kelsey" It was different this time, something I had forgotten"

"Bye" Kelsey said.

"Bye?" Max said " It's 4 am"

" Have a gym, near by?" She asked

"Yeah" max answered

" that's where Lex is going." she answered.

402+494

"100" I said aloud , on the pull up bar. I was the only one in the gym. That was the beauty of it. It was 4:46 I have been here for over a half an hour.

" Well you're certainly hotter than the 402 I remember" Alec said.

" Great you again" I said. " Do you make it a hobby of torturing me, I mean you did start young?"

" How many times do I have to say to you and your sister, I was under orders." Alec said.

" You still did it though" I said " and the reason why I'm here, the memory I had while sleeping you stabbed me for cutting underneath your eye"

"I was pissed" he said " And under orders"

"Blah ,Blah" I said dropping down from the bar " Doesn't justify it"

"Wait a minute" Alec said " do you hear that?"

" Hear what" I said , I wasn't really paying attention to anything but my anger. And then he jumped on top of me. 2 seconds later a bullet went through the glass window and would have gone through our heads if he hadn't jumped me.

"That" he answered

" oh" I responded " you can get off of me 494"

"Right" he said " your sweaty, it's kind of hot"

" Shut up 494" I said punching him in the arm.

" I want those Transgenics kept in that building" a voice said far away.

" Yes Mr. White" Another Voice said.

" Who is that?" I asked confusedly

" Ames white, the guy that wants to expose us to the public and then lock us up and experiment/ kill us" Alec responded

" I though Lydecker was the bad dude" I said

"No he turned good" He said.

"Um...ok 494" I said

"Do you have a phone?" he asked

"Yeah...oh right" I said.

I quickly pressed speed dial number six.

"Lex?"

"Kels?"

"Yeah"

"Hey...yeah ...um ...I'm stuck inside the gym with 494...bad guy outside...Ames White ...put on Maxie..."

"Great, good going cuz"

'Max' kelsey said ' Lex is on the phone'

"Lex?"

"Yeah so listen sis, I need your help White is outside the gym and he wants us , he wont let us leave we are barricaded in here"

"Bad...Us?"

"Ugh...yeah...494"

"Oh"

"Help"

"Yeah call in a few."

"Bye"

"Call Max" asked Alec

"Yes" I answered

"Is she gonna help us" He asked.

"Well she'll help me but I don't know about you" I answered

"Very funny" Alec responded " You never let me explain things. I tortured you ...yes but I saved you from someone else...you don't remember do you?" Alec asked

" No " I answered.

Alec and Lex

To be Continued

What does he have to tell her?

Please Review , to tell me what you think.


	6. Ass Kicking and Machine Gunning

Ass Kicking and Machine Gunning.

It's been an hour since Alec had told her. An hour since he told her that he saved her from being taking advantage of by the guards at Manticore.

" I went to go check on you as I was told" He began " And I found you knocked out on the ground one of the guards leaning over you, about ready to do something to you. I snapped the necks of the guards that were watching and then the guard that was leaning over you, I killed him to. I made sure you were okay. You thought I was Ben. "

Flashback

"_Ben………Help me Ben" Lex said to the thirteen year old cradiling her in his arms. She noticed the guards around her were dead, The one that wanted to have his way with her, dead. " Thank you Ben………….I was so scared."_

"_Sh…….Sh………….Sh………Sh……….. He's not going to hurt you now" He said to her. " I won't let him, or any of them."_

"_I was so scared Ben…………….But you saved me Ben…………… You found me." She paused gasping for air " You prayed to the Blue lady in the High place didn't you, Ben?" _

"_Shhh…………..Don't speak save your energy. It'll be over soon. I'll find away."_

"_Thank you Ben. Thank you for saving me………….again"_

"_I won't let those guards hurt you I promise" _

"_Thank you Ben, I'm sorry Ben this is my fault"_

"_No it's not"_

_  
" If I didn't save Eva by shooting all the guards then, I wouldn't need saving. How is Eva?"_

"_Eva………..?" Eva the girl she saved he thought " I'm sorry, I have not seen her." _

"_I'm sorry Ben I tried"_

"_I know. Get some rest. Close your eyes."_

"_Okay Ben" she said. " And Ben? Please don't leave me again."_

_She fell asleep but when she woke up he was no longer there._

"I ………………. Thought that…….. I dreamt ……..that I thought I dreamt Ben saving me. But it was you 494 wasn't it?" He nodded "wait do you hear that?

"Fe'nos tol Father" Came a girl's voice from the distance.

"Fe'nos tol Daughter" The voice Lex knew to be Ames whites said. "You do know what you have to do right?"

"Yes father" she began "go through the window and take out 452, bring her to you with out killing her"

"Excellent, my daughter" he said "This is for you brother"

"Yes Father" She said.

"Alec" Lex began "Go into the back, try and find a way out" Lex began with a smirk on her face "I'm going to kick some Bitch's ass"

A girl around the same height as Lex's cousin jumps through, the previously glass shattered window. "452 I presume" she glares an evil look at Lex while they circle around each other. "The name is Taylor"

"Try 402, genius, and …ah…..I'm going to kick your ass" Lex said as blurred toward the girl twisting her arm around pushing her to the wall.

Taylor tried throwing a punch at Lex, but she ducked, giving the girl a kick to the ribs. "Hush little Baby" Lex laughed at the girl's sad attempted to fight an X-series, especially her.

Taylor got up with an evil look in her eyes and ran after Lex causing her to run up the side of the wall. Lex landed behind her and kicked her legs from underneath her. She went on top of Taylor and started punching her. "Go back to Daddy-Dearest, and tell him to back off me, 452 and the rest of the transgenics or else. Now be gone" She said getting off the girl, letting her run out the way she came.

"Daughter, what happened?" White asked, off in the distance.

"It wasn't 452, it was another X5. 402. I think my ribs are cracked" She said to her father.

Lex laughed to herself as her phone rang.

"Lex" she answered.

"Hey, it's Logan" came the voice on the other end.

"Logan what's up?" she asked.

" I think I may have found another way out, but it's tricky it involves accessing vents and getting onto the roof"

"Ok" she said, gasping for air. So she may have won the fight but she was tired.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just kicked Ames White's daughter's Ass that's all" She answered.

" He has a daughter?" He asked shocked "didn't know that"

"Yeah, he does seeing as I just beat the crap out of her. What's up with this Fe'nos tol thing?"

"Its part of some breeding cult" Logan answered "I'll send you photos of the buildings"

"Thanks" she said before she hung up. "494! Where are you?"

"Over here" he called out. He found him looking out the window "They are everywhere White and his Familiars are everywhere!"

"Yeah they are" she answered. "Me thinks it's time to duck"

" why?" she pulled him on top of just as machine gunning went off. "oh"

"I think white is mad I cracked his daughter's ribs" she said.

"Ya think" he responded as glass shattered on top of them. He grabbed on to her tighter protecting her from the glass that was fall on them. They moved into the corner of the room away from the windows, Just as her phone began to ring again.

"Lexie ?" Max's voice asked into the other end of the phone.

"Hey Maxie" she said

" Is that gunfire?" Her sister asked.

" Yeah, see I kicked White's daughter's ass, and he must have been not happy bout that."

" Right, Logan's going to send you the pics in five mins." Max said to her. At that point Lex realized Alec wasn't with her. "Alec!" she screamed as she saw his body lying in the middle of the room. A bullet wound in his shoulder and blood all around him.

Note Sorry this is a short ass chapter I just want to build up to them having to escape, the building. Forgive me and REVIEW people.


End file.
